Of War, Peace, and Cute Blonde Guys
by EvaBaby
Summary: When a young man is sent to find and Execute Heero Yuy, he finds out there's more to life than his missions.


Chapter One:  
  
  
Perverted Drunks, Cute Cafè Girls, and Psychotic Taxi Drivers  
  
  
  
  
  
Blue eyes read across the 17 inch screen. Pale fingers quickly danced on the keyboard. The computer was the only source of light in the dark room.   
  
"In America." The boy said, amusement in his tone, "Well, Let's see how dear Mr. Heero Yuy does when he's not on his own turf." He smirked, typing a reply, then shutting down his laptop. He carelessly threw it into his bag, stuffing some disks into his pocket. He reached across the bed and pulled on a dark blue windbreaker. He pulled out a pair of dark sunglasses and put them on his face, walking out the door, casual as ever.  
  
The L2 colony, crowded and shady (Yeah, Ghetto Shady) as ever, was extra packed today, especially in THIS city. Teh space festival was coming through again this year, much to the young man's dismay. He hated festivals, with such ignorant and stupid people, clueless as to the fact of the war going on around them.  
  
Exactly HOW could people be so dumb? Day after day, there are battles going on? and people are eating cotton candy at the circus?! Oh well, Maybe they'd be better on earth.   
  
"Stupid Colonists." he muttered under his breath.   
  
"Hey there, miss!" A drunken voice called.  
  
The blonde young man kept walking.  
  
"Hey! I'm talkin' to you, angel-face." The man continued, grabbing the blonde's arm.  
  
"EXCUSE ME?!" he spun around, whipping off his sunglasses and glaring at the man, "Why don't you get your damn filthy paws off of me before I beat your ass SO badly, that your insides become your outsides, and your Outsides become your Insides, hm?" He asked, raising an eyebrow with the last word.  
  
The man stared at the younger in horror. And, judging by the glare he was receiving, gave no second thought to whether or not he really WOULD follow through on his threats.  
  
The Blue-eyed teenager spun around once more, more severely pissed than ever, "Dumbass." he growled. He stood by the street, flagging down a taxi. One pulled over right away, and the man got inside.  
  
"Where to?" a voice asked from the front.  
  
"Spaceport. Step on it."   
  
"Yessir." The driver replied, speeding off towards the direction of the space shuttles.  
  
About half-an-hour later, they arrived. The blonde got out of the car, along with his single bag - a backpack - and stretched. Man, that car was cramped. He paid the driver, along with a nice tip, then headed inside the port.  
  
People EVERYWHERE. Tourists, taking pictures from obervatories. Kids, fighting with their toy mobile suits. Adults, conversing and shouting at the children. Just all kinds of people.   
  
He read the nearest screen. The next flight to The United states was indeed on time. he smiled, the first good thing that's happened to him all day long.  
  
He went up to the front desk and got a ticket for the flight. He then began to walk around the spaceport.  
  
He stopped at a cafè near his terminal, ordering a latte. The girl named Reiko, which the blonde found conviniently located on her nametag, brought him his drink, giving him a warm smile.  
  
"Hi, what's your name?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"Terry." He replied, sipping his drink.  
  
"Are you here by yourself?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.  
  
Terry nodded as he took another drink, closing his eyes and enjoying the sweet aroma of the hot liquid, "Is that so hard to believe?" He asked.  
  
"Well." Reiko replied, "It's not very often that teenagers come to the spaceports alone, it's very expensive you know. Especially ones that look as good as you. The cute ones always have a girlfriend or someone with them." She explained.  
  
Now Terry was a boy with instincts. He could always tell the good ones from the bad ones, and this was definately someone he could trust, "Are you saying I'm cute?" He smiled to himself.  
  
Reiko blushed a light pink, "Well...I..." She was searching for the right words to say, but the train of thought never had a chance to leave the station.  
  
Terry finally gave himself a chance to fully look her up and down. he started at the bottom, very discreetly. She was wearing a pair of platform skechers sandals on her feet. Some blue flare jeans and a blue spaghetti strap. Her eyes were wide, bishy, and violet-colored. Her hair was pulled back into a low stubby ponytail at the nape of her neck.  
  
"It's okay. I get that reaction alot." Terry said a few seconds later, he finished his drink, smiling, "Thank you, Reiko. That was a very good drink." He pulled out a scrap of paper from his pocket and a pen, "Here's my E-mail." He said as he scribbled something onto the paper, "I'll be on earth for a few weeks, so do you think you could just keep me updated on what's going on up here?" He asked.  
  
Reiko nodded quickly, smiling and blushing.  
  
"Thank you." Terry smiled, handing her the paper. He stood up. Reiko held out her hand to shake his, he obliged, giving her a smile that rivaled Leonardo DiCaprio's, "Talk to ya later." Terry winked, then headed out of the cafè and to his flight.  
  
He got to his seat, which was thankfully by a window. He then stuffed his bag underneath his chair, kicking his feet up onto the wall in front of him, tossing his hair back and sighing. He looked around him, the typical lowlives of L2, how they ever managed to pay for a ticket was really beyond him.  
  
It was his first shuttle ride in a year or so, and it was pretty nice. Except that the In-Flight movie was a horrible mushy chick-flick, and the Flight attendant ran out of Mountain dew and pretzels, and the little kid in back of him kept throwing up the whole time.  
  
Once the Flight attendant announced they could get off of the jet, he practicly flew to the exit, positively sick of it all. he jumped out and grinned, finally, some fresh air! He mentally cursed himself, this was a mission. He must remain serious and impassive. He pulled out his computer once more and checked his mission files again. He was supposed to find ONE guy in a city as big as chicago. He went outside, sighed, and flagged down another Taxi.   
  
"Where to?" The driver asked.  
  
Terry's eyes widened slightly as he noticed dents in the side of the car. He swallowed the lump in his throat, hesitantly getting into the yellow car, "Some nice hotel downtown" He said nervously.  
  
"You got it, Dude!" The driver gripped the wheel, a grin forming on his face. He slammed on the gas pedal and they took off, Terry closing his eyes tightly, hoping not to die before he even had a chance to fight.  
  
They somehow managed to get downtown without crashing into anything, and Terry mentally thanked the Big Guy for sparing his life.  
  
He walked into the hotel, and the girl at the front desk smiled at him, "A single room for you, sir?" She asked.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Terry replied.  
  
"For how many nights?"  
  
"A week."  
  
"Okay, thank you, Sir. Here's your key." She handed him a card, "I hope you enjoy your stay. Here." She pulled out a small baggy with the compant logo on it, "Chocolate chip cookies are free to all guests." She smiled brightly, her blue eyes laughing with joy at talking to such a good-looking guy.  
  
"Thank you." Terry nodded, turning around to go to his room, rolling his eyes. Now THAT was a SHALLOW one. He sighed, unlocking his room and flipping on the lights. he dropped his bag in front of the door, walking over to the bed, collapsing on it, and instantly falling asleep. 


End file.
